Por Debaixo de Tudo
by Human Being
Summary: Tradução de Underneath it All: Ilusões e meias-verdades de uma cantiga escura, sob um sol negro. Yaoi, Saga/Kanon, realidade alternativa


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e a mais um bocado de gente que ganha uma grana boa com isso.

Sinopse: Ilusões e meias-verdades de uma cantiga escura, sob um céu negro.

Advertências: Yaoi, dark lemon(bdsm e dub-con), darkfic, deathfic, realidade alternativa.

* * *

Esta fic é um presente para Scarlet.D, cujas ideias incríveis sobre Saint Seiya em geral (e um shipping especial especificamente) me viciou totalmente.

Também um agradecimento especial ao Shaka Fics, esse lindo que leu esse texto e me ajudou a refinar as ideias dele, num tipo de beta-reading. E a tradução está dedicada ao pessoal do Palaestra, especialmente a Lucretia e Shiryuforever94, que queriam ver essa loucura em inglês traduzida pro português.

Enfim, on with the show.

* * *

**Underneath it All**

**Por Debaixo de Tudo**

* * *

Ele acordou em um piscar de olhos, sua respiração irregular rasgando a garganta.

Novamente, ele não conseguia se lembrar nada do sonho que o acordou assim. Não era a primeira vez, e ele tinha a nítida sensação de que não seria a última.

Ele tentou se acalmar, deixando o ar entrar e sair o mais lentamente possível. Isso ajudava na maior parte das vezes, mas ultimamente estava ajudando cada vez menos.

Não era como se ele fosse o único assombrado pelo medo. O temor estava em todo lugar, ele podia sentir o mal-estar dos mais altos escalões da Ordem até os mais simples camponeses de Rodorio, desde que o Sol se tornou negro em um eclipse já durava alguns dias. Alguns diziam que era um mau presságio, ou mesmo um sinal de que o fim estava próximo... Ele não sabia que tipo de final esse poderia ser, mas ele também sabia que nenhum fenômeno natural se comportava assim. Era algo claramente antinatural, e ele realmente acreditava que uma investigação rigorosa da causa de algo assim deveria ser feita o quanto antes, e inclusive fora informado que as devidas providências a esse respeito já estavam sendo tomadas; mas mesmo para ele, um Santo de Ouro tão próximo ao Grande Mestre, as informações podiam ser tudo, menos claras: Contraditórias e confusas, pareciam muito mais com meros rumores do que um produto legítimo de uma investigação séria do Santuário de Atena.

Não era nada de novo. Ele sabia que o Santuário não era um lugar onde a informação era clara e acessível a todos. Na verdade, ela estava mais para um bem valioso, raro e dúbio, negociado em troca de favores e interesses. Mesmo para ele, era muito difícil dizer o que era a verdade ou o que era uma mentira conveniente plantada por aqueles interessados em poder e controle. E ele não podia sequer sabe ao certo quem, naquele jogo, eram os fantoches e quem eram os títeres.

Por um tempo, ele acreditou que essa sensação de impotência podia ser a causa de seus terrores noturnos. Ter a certeza de que algo estava terrivelmente errado mas não ser capaz de identificar o que realmente era poderia, sim, ser o suficiente para tanto; mas ele sabia que não era só isso. Havia algo mais, ele podia sentir por dentro, mas quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais sua mente lhe enganava, e lhe pregava peças que o faziam sentir-se ainda pior em relação a suas próprias inseguranças. Sua posição como um Cavaleiro de Ouro certamente não poderia permitir que ele se comportasse como o menino assustado que ele não foi mesmo em sua infância, e então ele tentava ignorar essas sensações o melhor que podia. Mas não adiantava: Por mais que ignorasse, na verdade aquilo estava se tornando pior, e o recente eclipse não estava ajudando.

Ele suspirou, indo em direção ao seu banheiro para uma ducha fria. Fria, sim, já que ele não se sentia confortável em banhos longos, ainda que quentes. Dentre muitas coisas, justo a água conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso; e ele nunca, nunca soube dizer o porquê. Mas isso era mais uma daquelas coisas que ele jogava para debaixo do tapete, de qualquer maneira, porque ele não queria, e nem podia, perder tempo com isso. A água estava gelada, como ele esperava, e ele se banhou por tempo suficiente para para lavar seu cabelo e limpar seu corpo. Ele tinha uma reunião com o Grande Mestre, e ele não gostava de esperar, então ele não podia se atrasar. Ele não podia se dar a esse luxo.

Em alguns momentos, ele estava na antessala do Templo do Grande Mestre, esperando que ele viesse de onde quer que ele estivesse agora. Ele esperava que ele estivesse falando com Atena sobre o Eclipse, já que ele era o único a ter acesso à Deusa, pelo bem de sua segurança. A Deusa estava no Santuário, mas tão bem guardada e isolada aos olhos de todos que ele não tinha mais certeza se suas lembranças daquela menina pequenina no Salão do Grande Mestre eram realmente reais, mas tudo aquilo era necessário. A traição de Aiolos tinha mostrado que mal podia estar em qualquer lugar, mesmo dentro das paredes do próprio Santuário; dada a forma como ele quase conseguiu fazer mal a uma Atena ainda tão pequena e frágil. Agora o Grande Mestre levava segurança a Deusa muito, muito a sério. Nem mesmo aos Santos de Ouro era permitido o acesso à Deusa, só o próprio Grande Mestre tinha este privilégio.

Um dentre os tantos privilégios deste homem.

E ele, por sua vez, tinha o privilégio de se considerar um de seus homens de maior confiança e, até onde ele sabia, o único a conceder-lhe "favores especiais".

- Gêmeos - A voz de um de seus servos pessoais interrompeu seus pensamentos. - O Papa está pronto para atender você.

- Obrigado, Gigars. - Ele meneou a cabeça, para logo então espigar-se ao entrar pelo corredor que dava para os aposentos privados do Grande Mestre. Suas passadas metálicas quebravam o silêncio lúgubre daquele caminho que ele já conhecia tão bem.

- Gêmeos ... - A voz dele era baixa e rouca por conta da máscara em seu rosto, e ele estava recostado em seu trono, com uma garrafa de vinho vazia ao seu lado, seguida de outra pela metade. - É bom ver você.

- Vossa Eminência. - Ele dobrou o joelho e inclinou a cabeça para mostrar seus respeitos. - O prazer de atender a seu chamado é todo meu.

- Chegue mais perto, Santo. Sirva-se de um pouco de vinho, este é muito bom.

- Eu estou bem, Eminência, obrigado.

- Não está, Gêmeos. - O Grande Mestre levantou de seu trono e serviu um tanto de vinho em uma taça de cristal. - Eu podia sentir seu cosmo perturbado daqui. - Ele andou em direção a ele, e recostou-se sobre ele para lhe entregar a taça. - Eu sempre posso sentir você, não importa onde você está, esqueceu?

- Não, Eminência... - Ele pegou o copo em suas mãos, um pouco inquieto, ele não queria beber vinho.

- Beba, Gêmeos.

Ele bebeu, um vinho muito bom, na verdade. Mas ele deveria saber, já que o Grande Mestre sempre se cerca do melhor.

E uma parte dele sentiu orgulhoso; porque ele estava lá, onde ninguém jamais estaria, uma prova irrefutável de seu valor. Ele era o melhor.

- Bom garoto. - Seus dedos roçaram a parte de trás do seu pescoço, no que poderia parecer uma carícia; mas não para ele, que sabia com quem estava lidando. - Eu quero que você relaxe. Você se preocupa demais por muito pouco

Ele abafou um suspiro; sabia que era melhor ficar quieto.

- Atena está ao nosso lado, com a vitória em sua mão direita e o escudo em sua mão esquerda. Venha o que vier, estamos prontos. Somos seus guardiões na Terra, suas mãos em batalha, a luz na escuridão. - Ele podia sentir sorriso dele sob a máscara. - E nenhuma luz brilha mais do que a sua, Gêmeos.

Ele se sentia muito bem quando suas qualidades eram reconhecidas assim, dessa forma. Alguns diriam que as palavras do Grande Mestre nada mais eram do que elogios vazios - dada a natureza dos favores que ele lhe concedia - mas ele sabia que não era verdade. O Grande Mestre não tinha necessidade de agradá-lo por seus favores, uma vez que ele sabia que os teria com ou sem os elogios; e tal pensamento o aborreceu um pouco.

Ele sempre deu o melhor de si para conceder àquele homem todo e qualquer desejo, a despeito de qualquer sentimento do Grande Mestre por ele. E o Grande Mestre sabia disso.

- Tome outra taça. - Outra carícia em sua nuca, esta mais ousada, o fez fechar os olhos enquanto a voz dele ronronou em seus ouvidos. - Você ainda está muito preocupado por nada.

- Mas ... - Ele sabia que era uma má ideia, o que ele estava fazendo. - Mas as pessoas estão com medo, vossa Eminência...

- Sim, estão. Elas devem estar, meu santo. Elas temem a morte, porque esta vida é a única coisa que têm. Pouco sabem sobre quão insignificante ela realmente é aos olhos dos Deuses. - Ao tremular levemente suas pálpebras, ele sentiu as luzes da sala esmaecendo, uma vez que o Grande Mestre se mascarava com a escuridão a fim de poder se livrar de suas vestes. Não era uma tarefa difícil devido à escuridão do lado de fora, mesmo quando o sol deveria estar brilhante no céu. - Alguns deles perecerão, Gêmeos, você e eu sabemos disso. Mas às vezes alguns deve sofrer pelo bem de muitos.

O som metálico de sua máscara sendo posta sobre a mesa ressoou em seus ouvidos, assim como o farfalhar de seu manto caindo no chão, afiando seus sentidos e fazendo seu coração acelerar apenas com o fato de que ele estava se despindo. Era sempre assim, ele sempre conseguia ter esse efeito avassalador na sua percepção com tão pouco, embora ele soubesse que aquilo podia ser tudo, menos pouco.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados, mas já estava escuro ao ponto dele não poder ver muito do homem logo a sua frente mesmo com os olhos abertos. E isso, todo o segredo envolvendo o Grande Mestre, como ele revelava uma porção surpreendente de si mesmo só para gozar de seus favores, fazia seu coração galopar em excitação. E orgulho.

Ele sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto, e um sussurro quente em seu ouvido.

- Mas não estamos dentre os que irão sofrer, nem dentre os muitos a se beneficiar disso, meu Santo. Estamos muito acima de tudo isso, não é?

Lábios macios tocaram os seus, e as línguas, sua e dele, então lutavam por espaço em sua boca. As mãos dele vagaram de seu rosto até sua armadura, e de lá para os braços e dali para as mãos. Dedos brincalhões se entrelaçaram com os seus, a ponta do indicador dele roçou em seu polegar.

Sentiu seu corpo tensionar-se, na medida que o toque dele endureceu. O Grande Mestre tinha sua mão agora presa em um punho de ferro.

- O que é isso? Você, por acaso, está roendo as unhas de novo?

Estava. Era um vício, especialmente quando estava nervoso nervoso, e que mantinha suas unhas tão curtas que às vezes elas sangravam pelas suas mordidas*. E ele sabia que o Grande Mestre não gostava disso.

- Eu... - Ele hesitou, mas sabia que não poderia fugir de sua reprimenda. - Eu estava, Eminência, me desculpe.

- E você sabe quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não fazer isso, não é? - Ele replicou, o aperto em sua ficando mais forte, quase doendo, enquanto outra mão agarrava seu seu queixo.

- Eu sinto muito, Eminência.

Pode parecer difícil de acreditar que essas coisas pequenas, como ele roer as unhas, pudessem irritar um homem como o Grande Mestre; mas irritavam, e com notável eficiência. Ele o sentiu recuar, e apertou suas pálpebras bem fechadas. Abrir os olhos só pioraria a situação.

- Tire a armadura.

Ele o fez, prendendo a respiração. A armadura de Gêmeos deixou seu corpo e obedientemente arranjou-se em um canto.

- Mas o que é isto? - Sua mão agarrou sua camisa, puxando-o violentamente enquanto o empurrava em torno do quarto escuro. - O que é isso que você está vestindo?

Uma velha camiseta azul clara com uma amarração de cadarços na gola que ele achou no fundo do armário, calças brancas e ataduras em torno de seus pulsos; uma roupa de treino como as que ele usava sob sua armadura. Ele sabia muito bem que alguns santos costumavam usar o mínimo de roupas possível sob as suas armaduras, de forma a melhorar a sua conexão com elas. E a de Gêmeos era uma das mais propensas a isso, uma vez que cobria completamente o tronco e as pernas de seu portador. Mas ele nunca a usava assim, já que ele não se sentia confortável usando quase nada debaixo de sua armadura.

Além disso, apesar dos rumores sobre a verdadeira natureza de suas visitas ao Patriarca, ele tinha que manter as aparências e chegar para vê-lo como o guerreiro que era, certo?

Mas, por alguma razão, suas atuais roupas tiveram o poder de tirá-lo do sério, ainda mais do que suas unhas roídas.

Um golpe duro veio em seu rosto, e ele não fez nada para bloqueá-lo. Ele já teve a chance de ver a raiva do Grande Mestre, e que não devia nada a qualquer inimigo poderoso que ele já enfrentara. Na verdade, sua raiva era quase uma força da natureza, e só era comparável a sua paixão.

Ele teve a oportunidade de conhecer ambos.

Ele caiu de joelhos, com os olhos ainda fechados enquanto esperava por mais um golpe. Um forte agarre em seus cabelos o puxou de pé, o Grande Mestre agora rasgava sua camiseta para arrancá-la de seu corpo.

- Eu te cobri de ouro... - Ele disse. - Eu te cobri de ouro, eu dei tudo o que você sempre quis, o ouro da armadura, a glória de Gêmeos, a vitória, o amor... - Ele continuou rasgando suas roupas fora, arranhando-lhe a pele com as unhas longas enquanto o fazia. - E você vem a mim, a mim, usando esses trapos?

Outro golpe jogou-o em sua cama, e ele sentiu as mãos dele puxando suas calças fora de seu corpo, junto com sua cueca. Ele não ofereceu resistência, ele sabia que era melhor não, mesmo quando ele conseguiu tirar-lhe as calças e levantou-lhe as pernas bem abertas, com sua ereção colada em sua virilha.

- Eu lhe dei tudo o que você queria! - O Grande Mestre se forçou dentro dele sem nenhuma preparação ou lubrificação, e ele sentiu toda a dor lancinante daquela penetração. - Eu lhe dei tudo, tudo o que você me pediu, eu sempre fiz! É por isso que você não tem direito de fazer isso comigo!

A mão do Grande Mestre foi até sua garganta, apertando com mais força conforme ele engasgava e buscava desesperado mais do ar que ele estava lhe negando. Apesar de seu gosto por sexo selvagem, ele odiava quando ele ficava assim tão violento, assim como também odiava quando ele começava a falar sem parar sobre coisas que ele não entendia. Mas, acima de todas as coisas, ele realmente odiava a sensação de sufocamento.

Na verdade, era quase que uma fobia sua.

- Eu te fiz, como você me fez ... - Ele continuava gritando e reclamando, enquanto o penetrava com força suficiente para parti-lo em dois, enquanto ele continuava se debatendo para tentar livrar a garganta de seu agarre. - Eu fiz de você Gêmeos, eu te fiz exatamente como você me fez!

Mas quanto mais ele lutava por ar, mais o Grande Mestre lhe privava dele, e seu medo ia escalando até o ponto onde sairia do controle.

O que era para ser uma relação sexual estava se transformando em um embate violento de onde ele não estava tirando nenhum prazer. A asfixia engatilhava seus mais profundos medos, enquanto ele seguia lutando por ar.

Ele não podia evitar uma sensação de urgência desesperada; que era terrível, mas não exatamente nova. Flashes do que poderia ser um pesadelo cruzavam sua mente, imagens que ele nunca tinha visto, mas pareciam absurdamente reais para serem apenas uma alucinação pela asfixia...

Barras de metal enferrujadas em suas mãos, rochas e água ao seu redor, a sensação de prisão e desespero, sua voz gritando ameaças enquanto sua própria imagem coberta por Gêmeos, além dos barrotes que o prendiam, permanecia imperturbável; para então dar as costas e ir embora, e ali ele sabia que iria morrer.

- Não... - Ele balbuciou no que deveria ser um murmúrio se ele pudesse respirar, ele já quase desmaiava apesar de seus esforços para manter consciente. - Não...

Outra palavra se formava em sua cabeça, seu desespero aumentava em progressão geométrica enquanto ele já não podia diferenciar aquelas visões da sua realidade. Ouvia sua voz aos berros, xingando e amaldiçoando o mundo inteiro, o barulho das ondas abafando o nome do salvador que o deixava à merce da própria morte.

- S... - Ele tentou sussurrar, quando um pouco de ar saiu de seus pulmões.

Seu próprio nome.

Saga.

- Você é _Gêmeos!_ - Ele gritou, cortando seus esforços para falar enquanto cavalgava para seu clímax. - Você é Gêmeos, que é o que você é, é o que nós fizemos! NÓS! É nossa obra! NOSSA!

Ele desmaiou.

OOO

Alguns disseram que o Eclipse era um presságio do fim do mundo.

Eles não estavam errados.

Hades e seus espectros atacaram na sexta noite do Sol Negro.

O Santuário de Atena, a deusa da guerra defensiva, Justiça e Sabedoria, não teve a menor chance. O que se seguiu quando Hades abriu as portas do inferno só poderia ser devidamente nomeado como um massacre. E todo o poder que ele acreditava ter, que o levaria à vitória contra as forças de Hades, não fora nem de longe o suficiente para enfrentar o exército do Deus do Submundo.

A Guerra Santa deixou pouquíssimos prisioneiros. Muito poucos, de fato, e o antes Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena era um deles.

Era para ser uma honra, um destino misericordioso, mas não lhe parecia o caso. Sua alma estava torturada pelo luto; e às vezes ele, um homem de sonhos tão pretensiosos, se via desejando ardentemente a morte. Uma morte rápida e limpa.

Sua ilusão de vitória se desfez em pedacinhos, como para mostrar-lhe não só a fragilidade de suas ambições, mas também o preço elevado que o mundo inteiro estava prestes a pagar só por causa dele.

Porque ele fora, no final, muito fraco.

- Eu tenho que parabenizá-lo, ó Grande Mestre, pois não fosse por tua causa, nosso triunfo poderia não ter sido completo. - Pandora estava na porta da frente de sua cela; seguida por Radamanthys de Wyvern com um embrulho grande em seus braços.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos, e recuou nas sombras de sua prisão.

- Na verdade, conseguiste servir ao nosso mestre muito melhor do que tua encarnação anterior. Mataste Athena em seu berço, enganaste teus santos por todos esses anos ... - Pandora sorriu, irônica, sentindo-lhe a dor que a enchia de alegria. - Isso seria o suficiente para que mereças um prêmio, não achas?

Ele baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Nós temos algo que podes querer... - Ela sorriu novamente. - Um guerreiro fantástico, que nos causou muitas baixas. Teu mais habilidoso Santo, sem dúvida, mas que ainda não era páreo para Radamanthys de Wyvern. Aliás... Quebrada como sua mente estava, foi um milagre que ele tenha conseguido fazer tudo o que fez ...

- Não se atreva ... - Ele sussurrou feroz, forçando as correntes que o mantinham amarrado à parede apenas para atestar sua atual impotência. - Deixe ele em paz...

- Satã Imperial? - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ele acreditava que era _você._

Uma vergonha infinita se abateu sobre ele, quando viu Wyvern descobrir o volume em seus braços e colocou seu corpo nu no chão, perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse tocá-lo, mesmo com as algemas em seus pulsos. E ele o tocou, para cuidadosamente puxá-lo para o abraço protetor que nunca lhe deu quando vivo.

Ele estava morto, pálido e ensanguentado, cortes e rasgos vermelhos em seu peito e seu torso dando vislumbres da feroz batalha onde perdeu sua vida, mas ainda assim ele estava tão belo como ele sempre foi.

Seu Santo.

Seu Gêmeos.

Seu Amor.

Seu Kanon...

- Vamos manter a armadura conosco, mas tu podes ficar com ele. Tenha uma boa noite, Saga.

Ele não teria, nunca mais. Naquela noite, ele teria sua dor.

OOO

* * *

Trilha Sonora: _Underneath It All_ do Nine Inch Nails por Scala Kolacny. Tem no Youtube, recomendo DEMAIS.

Não é que a versão original do NIN não sirva, mas este é mais assustadoramente 'estranha' ... Mas escolham o que melhor lhes convier, pessoal!

Eu não incluí a letra da canção na fic, porque não é permitido pelas diretrizes FFnet, mas eu recomendo que vocês deem uma olhadinha!

* * *

* Há uma ilustração dos Gêmeos que mostra Saga com unhas mais longas, e Kanon com elas mais curtas ... E que por durante anos eu acreditava ser oficial, mas não é! :O É de uma fanartists chamado Ouki Shingo/ Masamist. Ela ainda menciona as unhas como a principal diferença entre eles, com base em referências canônicas ... E bem, dando uma olhada melhor no mangá e no Taizen, aparentemente Kanon tem mesmo unhas mais curtas no mangá (mas eu não posso jurar por Deus se isso é intencional ou apenas o jeito como MK desenhou suas mãos em alguns momentos - mesmo as unhas Saga parecem ser mais curtas, às vezes. Enfim, eu vou fazer isso ser intencional aqui)

* * *

10/10/2012


End file.
